Leaf in the Sand
by TheWritingChick
Summary: Suna is croase, rough, and irritating. Unlike Konoha, where everything is soft and smooth.


Sand is coarse, rough, and irritating. Those three words can describe her life. Temari didn't really start caring about it so much until she got older.

Coarse:(of a person or their speech) rude, crude, or vulgar. That's how she would describe most of Suna to her growing, rude.

For living in a desert with the scorching sun, the people in Suna were very cold. Or at least the people that were in her life.

Growing up as the daughter of the Kazakge didn't allow her to good at making friends. Nor did the fact that her youngest brother was a jinchuriki.

People feared her and her family. To a little girl, being avoided like the plague can do a wonder on the self esteem.

Rough: In a manner that lacks gentleness; harshly or violently. That word fit her a little to well. Being viewed as weapon by her father instead of a child.

The only person who showed her love and gentleness was her mother and died fulfilling her father's sick dream of creating a living weapon in his newborn son.

When she was young, she casted so much hate on the little brother that took her mother away. The only one that showed her kindness in a cruel world was taken away from her in an back now, she realized how selfish she was.

That hatred soon grew into fear and in over time that fear grew into love for her little brother. The only family she has is her brothers. She can't hate them forever.

Irritating: Causing annoyance, impatience, or mild anger. That word described where she is right now in life.

Every time she went to Konoha, the lazy boy asked her stay at least an extra day or two and she would listen to his requests and stay.

Over the course of some years, he would ask to her to stay in the village longer and longer. She of course would listen to his simple requests and allowed him to be able to steal her heart in such a lazy manner.

People in another village started to talk about her again. It wasn't bad or anything, just wondering if her and the lazy boy were dating. In the back of her mind, she was wondering that too. He soon asked her out on a date and she said yes.

At the end of the date they were lying on the ground and looking at the stars. It was night out, so no cloud watching for the lazy boy. It was silence. None of them talked and just looked at the stars at night.

She looked at the starry sky and wondered if she should be first to break the silence. Half of her wanted to open up to him more while the other half didn't want too at all.

He wasn't afraid of her or found her too cold and unfeeling. Or maybe he did and he was very good at hiding it? Either way she took a stab in the dark.

She spoke, "I don't like sand. It's coarse, rough, and irritating. Not like here where everything is soft and smooth."

She was greeted by silence. She sighed in frustration and sat up and looked at him. His eyes were closed and he was snoring softly.

She sighed once more and laid back down on the ground. She looked up at the sky back at the stars. She muttered against her breath, "And he calls me troublesome. Tch. How annoying."

After that date, she told the lazy boy that she was going home. He frowned and looked away from her.

She sighs and answers a question she knows to well, "Before you ask me to stay longer, it's already been a week."

He looks back at her and this time she looks away from him. He sighs, "How about this one. Stay with me forever?"

Her eyes widden and looks at him. She just stands there confused and dazed, "Huh?"

He sighs louder and rubs his eyes, "Troublesome woman, do I have to spell it out to you?"

She snaps, "Spell what out to me?"

"I'm-"

She quickly covers his mouth with her hand and pushes him away. She doesn't look back as she goes back home to Suna.

He finishes hoping his voice is enough to stop her from leaving, "..in love with you."

When she arrives back home, she doesn't greet her brothers at all. She goes to her room, and lays down on her bed.

She stares at the ceiling blinking. She wished her mother was alive so she could talk to her about the lazy boy who stolen her heart.

That thought alone is enough to make her cry. She turns on her side as tears begin to stream down her face. Moments passed and she's alseep.

Days passed and she hears someone go onto her room. She doesn't move to acknowledge the person and her bed creaks as someone is sitting on it.

A voice says, "What did Shikamaru do to you?"

She lays back on her back starting at the ceiling as she hears the voice of the brother she feared for so much of her life. She snaps at him, "Why do you care?"

He looks at her and frowns, "All my life you cared for me and I would push you back. That's not how a brother should treat his sister."

"And so you plan to right your wrongs?"

"Better late then never."

She sits on the bed and sighs, "Do you really want to know?"

He nods, "Do Kankuro and I have to kill him?"

She rises from the bed and glares at him, "Please don't. That isn't a very brotherly thing to do."

"Do you love him?"

"I think so."

He stands up and looks at her, "Good, I was wondering why he was standing at the village gates for."

Her eyes widden, "What?"

He says as he exists her room, "Took you two long enough."

She closed her door behind him and sighed. Somedays she liked it better when the three of them used to hate each other.

When she walks to the village gates of Suna, she sees the lazy boy standing there. Infront of him stood her other brother with his arms crossed.

She looks at her brother, "Kankuro. Leave us."

He mocks, "Why so the two of you can kiss and makeup?"

She exhales sharply and glares at him. He laughs, shrugs his shoulders and leaves the two.

He looks up and sees her. He rubs the back of his head and he greats her in that lazy tone of his, "Hey, Temari-"

She cuts him off, "Why are you here?"

He frowns and anweres, "You ran off. Is everything okay?"

She huffs, "I'm surprised you came after me. I thought it would be too much of a drag."

He sighs at her words, "The only drag here is you. You making loving you so troublesome."

Her eyes widden at him, "Loving me?"

He nods and gets closer to her. She feels her face grow hot and she turns away. He gently grabs her head with his hand and he titls her head a bit. He smiles at her and kisses her on the lips.

This feeling of his lips on hers is what she would imagine heaven to feel like. She feels at bliss. Eventually, she pulls away from the kiss with a blush still on her cheeks.

He smiles at her, "I'm surprised you ran back here."

She rolls her eyes and scoffs, "And why is that? This is my home."

He looks at her confused, "I thought you said you diddn't like sand?"

She looks away and mutters in a hushed whisper, "I thought you were alseep."

He yawns, "You said you find sand coarse, harsh and irritating. Right?"

She looked up at him and smirked, "Here I thought the lazy ass was sleeping"

He rolls his eyes and sighs, "Again like I said before, you make loving you so troublesome."

She narrows her eyes, "If I'm so troublesome then why do you love me?"

He yawns, "If I'm such a lazy ass then why do you love me?"

She blushes, "I never said I did."

He groans, "What a drag, here I'll ask you. Do you love me?"

She smirks again and teases, "Maybe."

He shrugs, "I'll take it come on, let's go home."

She raised a brow, "Home?"

He smirks at her and offers his hand, "You know what mean, troublesome. Stay in Konoha with me. Forever."

She accepts and interlocks her fingers with his, "Will I be too much of a drag for you?"

He squeezes her hand with his and kisses her on the cheek. He smiles, "How troublesome, that will only make me love you more."

She smiles and looks at him, "You stole my heart."

He grins, "Good. I don't plan on giving it back to you.."

She laughs and teases him, "Would it be too much of a drag?"

He laughs too and smiles, "You know me too well."

As they walk back to the Leaf she can't help but to smile on the way. For once she feels at peace and happy in life. And she feels two things she thought she would never be able to feel; Safe and Loved.


End file.
